


Ghostly Mostly Love

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Team Crafted
Genre: Fluff, Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitch and Jerome gets a new house. Ghost included also</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghostly Mostly Love

**Author's Note:**

> Well doods, never thought I would reach this point so soon. CreepyPasta time with a mash up of minecraft. Sorry I am not flipping sorry. Also, brief overview. My oc will be hinted in it but so will Merome and all those lovely ships. K? Lezzgo!

Jerome and I bought this new house. It was quite nice. A big backyard that had it's own mini forest, a crystal clear pool/pond, and two stories with a basement. The house itself was pretty cheap, the previous owners left in a hurry, barely willing to part with the lovely house but had to go to Washington because their only son got cancer.

We offered a large sum of money to help cover the moving cost and other things cause cancer is not something to mess with. Jerome and I are quite glad that we got the house though, it is very comfortable. However, we started noticing things.

We got all settled, Adam and the rest of the crew already moved our boxes in an we were just taking our time with unpacking them. I was setting up the shelf, putting all our little trophies and stuff on the shelf. I really didn't pay attention to were I put it but I was quite positive it was completely aligned. Yeah, so when I walk passed it again, it registered to me that they were all perfectly straight. I shrugged it off. Jerome must have fixed it. Who knew the bacca was so ocd.

It was just small things, the remote being back on the table even if I left it on the couch, the plates being washed and left in the dishwasher, stuff like that would happen. I slowly started noticing it especially when Jerome left for Adam's house for the night for a late night recording. I was left in the house alone, watching some Doctor Who (Bashur got me into it) when I could feel someone else sitting besides me watching also. I got a bit creeped out considering I was alone so I turned off the tv and started to head upstairs to bed. Maybe I imagined it but I heard a sigh of disappointment when I turned it off. I jumped under the cover and prayed that Jerome would come home soon.

I didn't tell anyone about it, fearing that maybe they would think I'm crazy and send me to an asylum. I quickly learned to ignore it but it still gave me chills. One night while Jerome was out visiting his mother who was having surgery, I sat down on the living room floor trying to build my Yugi-oh deck. I could feel a burning gaze on me. As I stuck yet another Broken Bamboo Sword in my deck when a gust of air blew it off. I frowned, nothing else was moved by it, just the card. I tried again but this time, the card flew across the room. By now I figured we had a ghost haunting our house so I called out.

"I know your there"

It was eerie silent as I waited for a response. I tried again.

"Why are you haunting this place?"

I waited again. I was about to open my mouth and ask another question when a single light word floated though the air

"home~"

I could tell it was a girl's voice. I relaxed a bit, she could answer.

"What are you doing here?"

I grinned slightly. This was like some bad episode of Ghost Busters or something. It was quite funny now that I look at it.

"I am bored" She replied, her tone was one of a teen without her phone.

I just sat there as I felt a soft touch to my face.

"Don't be scared. I won't hurt you. I protect you and your lover" She said, her voice laden with sadness. I figured something happen to her and her love. Maybe he is around also. I relax completely and started my deck again, this time leaving out both Broken Bamboo Swords. With the help of her, I complete the deck and went to play some minecraft with Jason, Ty and Adam. I could feel her gaze on me as I ran around the prison trying escape.

Pretty soon we finished a couple of recording without her talking or anything, I almost forgot she was their if it wasn't for the fact I could sense her there. I went to bed shortly afterwards, my thoughts stopping briefly on what is her name but it was soon blanketed with sleep.

"Mitch. Mitch~" I heard someone call. I opened my eyes slowly to see the blank ceiling.

"Whaaaat?" I said groggily as I rubbed my eyes.

"Your lover is here"

I realized that it was the little girl speaking.

"His name is Jerome and how do you know mine?" I asked stupidly before realizing she probably was listening to the numerous times Jerome called my name and so did the rest of the crew. "Never mind"

I ran downstairs to where Jerome was setting his suitcase next to the door. I hugged him tightly and I could tell the girl walked out the door. I pulled Jerome in and made some breakfast. We sat in silence eating the pancakes as Jerome eyed the place. He swallowed and made a off comment.

"Feels, hm, what do you call it, homier?"

I just smiled and didn't mention the fact that the girl was protecting us. I just smiled and kept eating. About a month later, we got a very loud phone call from Adam that went kinda like this.

"MITCH, JEROME! CAN WE USE YOUR HOUSE TO WELCOME BACK SETO!?!"

"Yeah g, when?"

"Oh great! Tomorrow would be nice."

Then I proceed to choke while Jerome finishes the convo. (I might have imagined it but I felt someone lightly hitting my back but it couldn't be her. She left a while back. Haven't felt her in a month. I might have forgot about her in that time but who knows)

"Why are you asking us so late?"

"Um... cause I just remembered now"

"~sigh~ Sure thing. Bye"

Yeah, that was the phone call. We started preparing right away. It's not every day that Seto comes back to visit. He was always off traveling, looking for something that he won't tell us about. I hung up the banners while Jerome placed out the snacks the next day. I frowned, the banner would not stay straight. Every time I straighten one end, the other would drop. In the end, I just left it like that and went to go start up the grill.

We heard the first door bell at 2:30 pm. I rushed to open the door, jumping over Jerome in the process of getting there.

"Hey Quentin! Early as always" I greeted. "You can help set up the backyard right?"

Quentin nodded and headed towards the back.

"Yeah, by the way, nice banner."

I smiled and looked at it. I then frowned, it was straight. Maybe Jerome straightened it. As I walked down the hall. I was hit with deja-vu. Where has this happened before? I shook my head and headed out to the back where Quentin was already setting up the chairs around the tables we setted up earlier. I glanced at the sun, the bright rays seemingly dimmed from before. Shortly afterwards Ty and Ian came then Jason and Brice. They all seem to keep checking behind their backs as they entered but when they got in, completely relaxed.

I was talking to Ty when he suddenly turned around to catch a ball that was missed hit and was about to give him a concussion. I asked him how in the world did he do that and he shrugged.

"I felt like someone was trying to make me turn around so I did."

I felt that ball of nerves in my stomach grow bigger as did that little nagging voice that was telling me I forgot something. I still pushed it deeper into my mind and went on. As the hours went on, more weird things started happening. Seto wasn't even there to blame him yet. Cups started getting moved onto coasters, the meat on the grill turned over when we forgot to watch it, towels getting refolded, puddles getting dried from the tile, the fridge being shut and more stuff.

I developed a splitling headache right before Seto arrived at the house. I was sitting in the living room to get away from all the loud noises when I heard the soft murmmering of that voice. I remembered her. I looked over in my pain haze and I could see a girl around the age of 15 running her hand through my hair, her eyes sticking to me. Silver, not gray but silver. She smiled as the headache slowly faded away.

"Remember me?"

I nodded and moved my hand to place on her leg. I could feel a difference in the air. I got up to go greet Seto as she tagged behind me slowly and carefully, her eyes taking in everything though. I walked up to Seto and said hi.

"Hey Seto! Haven't seen you in awhile, what brings you back here?"

He smiled and ran his finger through his hair, a sly grin on his face.

"Oh, nothing much. My sources just led me back. I guess the saying is if you love it, let it go, if it comes back then it is always meant to be. So I'm back"

His gaze narrowed behind me.

"And I believed I found it"

He walked past me and approached the girl. I could see a grin on her face. He wrapped his arms around her ghostly frame and hugged her tight. I could see her becoming a little less clear and more opaque. Everyone could see her now.

Its been 3 months since Seto came back but she stills hangs around. Well minus when she left so Jerome and I could have our honeymoon. She said something about not wanting to hear it. It was great to know that not all beings from the other world was bad. Some are very good indeed. ;)


End file.
